1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to organic cleaning formulations for removing soils from surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of cleaning formulations have been used to clean soils from surfaces. Reference is made to Table 1 of prior art cleaning formulations commercially available by others. In Table I, MEK is the abbreviation of methyl ethyl ketone and MIBK is the abbreviation of methyl isobutyl ketone. This Table lists the disadvantages inherent in each of these prior art formulations. It is seen that of the 25 prior art formulations listed, 9 of them are not efficient cleaners for a wide variety of soils; 9 of them are flammable; 11 are toxic; 11 have strong odors; 12 evaporate too slowly; 6 leave residues after drying; 2 contain water which could cause corrosion; and 13 contain ingredients which are being banned by the Federal environmental regulations. All of the 25 prior art formulations have at least one of these disadvantages.
Our U.S. patent application No. 5,188,754, entitled "Cleaning Formulation and Method That Alleviates Current Problems" discloses an improved cleaning formulation comprising a major portion of propylene glycol methyl ether acetate and a minor portion of one or more ingredients selected from the group consisting of propylene glycol methyl ether, methyl isoamyl ketone, isoparaffins, and butyl acetate. This formulation has advantages over the prior art formulations of Table I. However, a few workers in restricted work spaces using undesirable work practices have experienced discomfort due to a reported unpleasant odor from our prior formulation. The odor issue should not be overlooked since both behavioral and endocrine toxicity studies indicate that the olfactory system may have a profound effect on neurotransmitters and endocrine levels which can effect mood (i.e. productivity) and immune response (i.e. sick days).